


let us learn the living secrets of the dead

by Tobi_Black



Series: Let Us 'verse [17]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Clone Rebellion, Gen, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Black/pseuds/Tobi_Black
Summary: Anakin had barely kept his marriage to Padme a secret, but for those feeling his loss, they had found he’d better kept another secret. That Padme had been pregnant before she'd died.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Rex and Cody finding out about the twins.

**19 BBY**

Rex had fled with Ahsoka and some of his men after the Order had gone out and the Republic had crumbled around them.

He’d tried for days to get back in contact with General Skywalker, days to get back in contact with Cody.

His General never answered, and for the longest time he assumed it meant he’d died with the thousands of _jetii_. It wasn’t until footage came through on the ‘net about the attack on the Temple, with one particular still frame showing a man leading the rest of the 501 on the march in, that he and Ahsoka came to the slow realization that their General may as well be dead. He’d Fallen and betrayed them in the worst way.

General Kenobi was listed as the single most-wanted man in the entire Empire.

He realized as he watched over his _vode_ as he got their chips removed, that Cody was compromised. He’d protect Ahsoka until he had her somewhere safe, then he would go to Cody and free him.

Then he remembered his General’s barely-secret marriage to the Senator Amidala.

Ahsoka had stared, just as he had, as they’d watched the memorial service being broadcast from Naboo.

He’d asked her if she saw any mention of the Senator’s child surviving their mother’s death.

Ahsoka had stared at him for a very long moment then asked blankly, “What child?”.

Ventress had just laughed from the cockpit, mocking them about how the Light was full of secrets and shadows.

~

It had taken him far longer than he would want to admit to, months of time scouring the ‘net for any mention of Senator Amidala’s child, before he’d stared at a picture of Senator Bail Organa and his wife, Queen Breha, where they’d announcing they’d adopted a little girl.

Most would assume it was just another baby girl, but he’d had a lifetime with thousands of men he called _vod_ who all had the same face with _very_ small differences between them. He could recognize a feature here, a feature there, in the baby’s face.

He looked at the child of his General.

He showed Ahsoka the picture.

She finally asked him how he’d known about a child.

He’d had to explain with a blush high on his cheeks about more than once catching the two of them _together_ while on leave, about how his General had always been protective of the Senator, which had then doubled abruptly and the Senator’s doubles had been seen more in any official footage about ten months prior. Particularly the last couple of months though. And how any footage with the Senator was always showing her in some sort of heavy ornate dress that completely obscured a growing mid-section.

Ahsoka had been very quiet as she’d stared at the picture he’d printed out.

She didn’t need to do anything more to express the hurt they both felt that neither had trusted them enough to even tell them officially about the marriage, let alone about the child they would have had to come clean about in very short order if Order 66 had never happened. Particularly not with how hindsight was twenty/twenty and they could recognize now how the General had never trusted them as much as he’d said.

They didn’t have long to ruminate on the loss of Anakin Skywalker though when the Emperor’s enforcer, Darth Vader, started hunting them. More than once he’d had to pull Ahsoka away from trying to engage him and avenge her Master, with her eyes yellow-ringed.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the first things Cody did after he’d returned to the Empire’s fold, chip gone and a plan forming about how the Empire would fall, was look for his General.

He didn’t dare approach him, not after betraying him, not after being at direct fault for the death of every single one of his family, no matter how he would have protested about the use of the word ‘family’.

But he found he needed to know if his General was even still alive. It would give him the strength for his plan, for a campaign he thought would take two decades minimum if everything aligned.

It took him weeks of covertly scanning video on Coruscant to prove a feeling he had that Senator Organa had aided his General after Utapu. Weeks more to track a ghost of a trail out towards the Outer Rim, where subtle inquires to people that had crossed paths with his General, had talked of a man vaguely fitting his description of his General, but with a _baby_.

It had been like a shock of lightning.

He’d remembered Skywalker’s marriage to Senator Amidala and had suspicions on what would drive his General out towards Hutt territory, and specifically, what was looking like Tatooine. It took another week for him to go through footage of her from the last year, and carefully note the times the Senator had switched out with one of her doubles, and how the times she was there, her clothing got progressively thicker and more concealing.

It was still something else to realize that his General was running to the one place guaranteed never to see Skywalker with Skywalker’s child.

~

His men settled quickly into a routine, rotating in two of themselves to Tatooine as part of the overwatch the Emperor placed on all Outer Rim planets thanks to a careful suggestion by Ponds into the Emperor’s ear.

It was through them that he gained a whisper here and there of how a ‘Ben Kenobi’ lived out in the Wastes, that a young couple by the names of Owen and Beru Lars had a baby they’d adopted after the death of Owen’s brother named Luke _Skywalker_.

It was the sort of proof that had him reaching out after nearly a year since Order 66 to Rex, begging his _vod_ to listen to him.

He just never expected Rex to answer.

Nor did he expect to hear his _vod_ ’s news that there was another child of Skywalker, this one a girl and adopted by Senator Organa.

He’d cried as he’d realized that his General intended to protect Skywalker’s children as best as he could, believing that he was alone, and would give his life to make sure they lived free of the Emperor’s grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to bring the Sad.  
> And more bittersweet hope.


End file.
